The Tormented Ones
by ShadowRhythm
Summary: What happens when the Trio became a Quartet, two friends one left alone when one moves to Amity Park. Hallow Park now crawling with uncontrolled Ghosts Ami must find Kya and get help to find the lost Dusk. Can Kya help Ami unlock secrets unknown to both? Formerly known as Lost Demon Soul
1. Prologue

**Ami here, if you are reading the Tortured Spirit then you should understand most of this if not you should read it XD The Tortured Spirit then this**

**Disclaimer: I own all but _Danny Phantom_ Characters and Kya.**

* * *

**The Tormented Ones**

**Prologue**

All was quiet in Hallow Park, all but a single girl. Her green eyes pierced through the darkness and her snowy white hair was clearly seen. She walked slowly down the street stopping in front of an empty house. As if it was second nature she scaled the wall up to a third story window. Looking into the empty room she spoke softly as tears streamed down her face, "Kya…"

* * *

"Ami-chan, gomen, you know Kya-chan will come visit you."

"Iie, Kya is gone…"

"Ami…"

The girl stood and looked at her mother and made a cut off sign, bowed and left the room walking up to her own. Ami plopped down on her bed and hugged a pillow to herself.

"Gomen my ass like they really care that my best friend is gone…"

She looked over to the side table by her bed and grabbed a framed picture. She looked at the tall girl with pale skin, dark black hair, and blue eyes standing next to her in it. Then with out warning the picture smashed against the wall, the glass shattered and Ami was standing on her bed eyes filled with anger.

"You said you'd never leave me alone…"

* * *

**Reviews Welcome and Wanted. **


	2. Life Alone

**Ami here, if you are reading the Tortured Spirit then you should understand most of this if not you should read it XD The Tortured Spirit then this**

**Disclaimer: I own all but _Danny Phantom_ Characters and Kya.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Life Alone**

She stood out side the school scowling at it.

"You mock me…"

Shaking her head she walked up the steps of Wendy High and through the doors making her way to _their_ locker. Ami grumbled as she did the combo and opened the locker.

"Kami shimatta! What are my books doing up there!"

_Baka, Kya always got them for you…_

Ami gave a small sigh and attempted to reach up and grab the books. After a few tries she managed to grab them, slamming the locker shut she stormed off to class.

She sat in the back of the room, alone now, it seemed her class didn't even notice Kya being gone not yet at least.

"Cheer up little emo kid."

"Shut up…"

"Grumpy today are we?"

She looked over at the pale male with blue hair and eyes, he had a ghostly glow to him. "Sorry blade it's just…"

"Kya?" he asked cocking his head, _'or maybe I should say Dusk…'_

"Yeah, its so…" A bell chimed loudly and kids filed out of the class room, "stupid."

Ami left Blade there and headed to her next class. Blade stayed there and sighed.

"Shocking that fate made those two best friends…a halfa friends with someone who is blind to their true power. I wonder if Ami even knows I'm a ghost…" With that Blade disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch time rolled around and Ami sat in a large tree poking her ramen with her chop sticks.

"Still moping are we?"

"Why…do you mock my pain?" Ami said in a hash voice as she jumped down to the ground

"Because you are over dramatic," Blade drifted to the ground behind Ami, "Come on! You can't place the blame of Kya's move on Kya, Ami."

Ami spun around and glared at Blade "Well she promised Blade…hmph…" She turned and walked into the school knowing she had lost. Blade just smirked as he watched Ami walk off.

"Stubborn little fool…"

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Ami yelled poking her head out of one of the school windows. Blade just laughed and headed off knowing her had done enough damage for the day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not crazy."

"I know, you're just going through a lot right now Miss Hikaru, maybe its best you –"

"No! I don't want to go home…" Ami looked down at the ground tears welling in her eyes.

_Kya why did you leave, you always kept me in line and out of here…_

"Ok Miss Hikaru, you may go to class just –"

"Behave I know…" Ami was walking out the door as she said this.

"Also Miss Hikaru –"

"I don't care…" She shut the door behind her and walked to the Gym.

_Stupid Principle…like she even cares that Kya moved…I hate clowns…_

* * *

**Reviews Welcome and Wanted, Also Be Sure to Check out 'The Tortured Spirit'**


	3. Good Times and Bad

**Aloha, tis but I the writer of the story. I see no comments but people are checking it out so WAY COOL! But I would like some thoughts on how it is so if you got a few moments write me comment please and thank you :3**

**Oh sorry this chapter is kind of long x-x;;;;;;**

**Disclaimer: Song is "Half the World Away" by Oasis, I own all but Danny Phantom Chara's and Kya**

**To learn more about Kya check out 'The Tortured Spirit' (you really should you know)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Good Times and Bad**

She sat out side her widow her acoustic guitar. A smile crept onto Ami's face, she remembered how she use to play the guitar and Kya would sing.

"Good Times we had…"

Ami let her fingers run over the stings of the guitar and then a song started coming out of it she closed her eyes as she remember the words, she started to sing, it had some what of an old country feeling to it.

_**I would like to leave this city  
This old town don't smell too pretty and  
I can feel the warning signs running around my mind**_

**_And when I leave this island I'll book myself into a soul asylum  
'Cos I can feel the warning signs running around my mind _**

So here I go, I'm still scratching around the same old hole  
My body feels young but my mind is very old

_**So what do you say?  
You can give me the dreams that are mine anyway  
You're half the world away  
Half the world away  
Half the world away  
I've been lost, I've been found but I don't feel down. **_

And when I leave this planet  
You know I'd stay but I just can't stand it and  
I can feel the warning signs running around my mind  
And if I could leave this spirit I'd find me a hole and I'll live in it 'cos  
I can feel the warning signs running around my mind

So here I go still scratching around in the same old hole  
My body feels young but my mind if very old  
So what do you say?  
You can give me the dreams that are mine anyway  
You're half the world away  
Half the world away  
Half the world away  
I've been lost, I've been found but I don't feel down  
No I don't feel down  
No I don't feel down

I don't feel down  
I don't feel down  
I don't feel down  
I don't feel down

Ami sighed as she strummed the last note.

"Stupid life…stupid town…how come things can never be ok for me." Ami went back to strumming just random songs as she watched the sun set, she only stopped when she heard the news come on in her room and climbed back in through her window.

"_Breaking news" _a picture of Dusk flashed on the screen, Ami got closer _"Reports of ghost attacks have increased yet there has been no sign of the ghost heroine Dusk, where has she gone? More tonight at 11, now to Boe with the Sports"_

"Odd…Dusk gone…what next Kya…wait…Kya is gone." Ami sighed as she stood up and walked over to her lap top turning it on.

_Kya gone, Dusk gone…me all alone with a bunch of clowns how long will my mind last? Great I'm even talking to myself in my head…echo…echo…sweet!_

Ami gave a quite giggle as she logged on to her MSN, but soon sighed as she saw that no one was one…

"I hate you all!" She got up and went back out her window pulling her knees to her chest "But I mostly hate you Kya…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME LITTLE AGAIN OR THINK TO MOCK MY LITTLE SISTER!"_

_She stood huffing over a guy twice her size her green eyes shone with anger and a want to kill. Kya stood behind her about ten feet._

"_Um…Ami…I think that –"_

"_SHUT UP!" She spun around her fists clenched "Just shut up…all of you…" Ami grabbed Kya's hand and dashed off. They stopped at a large oak tree; both out of breath, Ami feel to the ground on her knees she clenched her fists in anger._

"_Ami…?" Kya's voice was quite and sweet, calm and caring. "Its ok Ami, I'm fine."_

"_I just…I'm so weak! I promised I wouldn't let anything even happen to you and now…" Tears ran down her face…_

Ami shot up she looked around, where was she?

_Oh, I'm in bed it was a dream…or was it a nightmare, it wasn't like that, that day…I never said that…and me and Kya didn't run away._

She got out of her bed and pulled a sweat shirt on over her night shirt, she slipped into some sweats over her shorts she was in. Walking over to the door she passed the mirror and looked in it, she was in all black but her white hair was as bright as ever.

…_I still don't get how it got white but after that whole…I'll get my revenge…_

Ami shook her head and slipped into her boots then quietly sunk out of her house.

She walked for a while ending up at the school.

"Blade?...Blade?" She looked around and then plopped down in front of the tree she was at during lunch; she closed her eyes and soon was asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Earlier that Day_

"Miss Hikaru! That is enough, this is dodge ball, the point is not to try and kill your class mates!"

Ami cast a cold glare at the teacher, "Well if my fellow classmates where faster they wouldn't get hit in turn they would not get –"

"That is enough! You can sit the rest of class out Miss Hikaru…"

"Whatever…you all suck anyways, I don't play with people who suck…" She turned and walked over to the other side of the gym.

"Loser shrimp got pulled out of the game…"

"Fuck off before you end up hurt…"

"Like you can do anything to my Hikaru."

"Your right I can't to _anything_ to you I don't hit gay boys…"

"WHAT WAS THAT! You sure got a big talk for a small person."

Her eye twitched, "What did you call me?"

"Small."

"I thought so…"

Within a few moments Ami was once again in the principles office.

"Miss Hikaru, we can't have this fighting in the school, I'm going to send you home for the rest of the day and for the next few days you have ISS…"

"Yes M'am…"

"Go grab your things, your parents will be here soon to pick you up…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ami? Ami? Come on I know you aren't dead…"

Ami's eyes slowly opened… "Hmmm? BLADE!" She jumped up and grabbed him around the neck hugging him and crying into him. "Blade…I miss that stupid idiotic girl…"

Blade chucked "You know that you'll see her soon, plus it's only been two days Ami…"

_Odd…I can feel how warm she is…been a long time since I felt a hug…_

Blade wrapped his arms around Ami "Now close your eyes, I'm taking you home –"

"But I –"

"Hush its midnight and there are ghosts all around, with out Dusk here I don't need anything happening to our last ho-…just you need to be home your parents will worry…Heh…" He looked down she was already fast asleep again. Carefully holding onto her Blade flew off into the night sky with Ami.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked down the halls to the locker to grab her days work for ISS.

"So Ami got busted for a fight, first time eh?"

"Go away."

"But why Ami? It's about time that you got busted for the crap you do, you seemed to have lost your touch now that your little girlfriend Kya left…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"COME ON LET ME OUT AMI! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! AND I HAVE TO PEE! AWW MAN!"

Ami walked away from her locker smiling at the screams and pounding of fists that where coming from the inside.

_Maybe today won't be suck a bad day after all…_

Taking her seat in the back of the ISS room she got out her note book, mp3 player and a book. Taking up her pencil she read a few chapters but instead of taking notes let her hand go free with drawing, looking down every now and then looking at her art.

She gave a small gasp as she saw what she had drawn. It was Kya and Dusk standing, well floating in front of a full moon, their backs to each other and their eyes closed.

_Odd…Kya and Dusk…meh I messed Dusk up she looks too much like Kya…_

* * *

**Ok so not a lot of funny lets just say writer's block please forgive me TT-TT**

**Comment if you can please I would greatly enjoy hearing what you think about how this is turning out. XD**


	4. Time Out! Time In!

**So….I must have a boring story or something since there's hardly any reviews, oh well its only a side story for now but soon it will be helpful if its read for anyone who reads the other story, 'The Tormented Spirit'.**

**Well I would really like some reviews because with out them I'm finding it hard what to do next because well…I don't even know if you like my story TT-TT, but I shall write and hope that maybe I will get a review tomorrow yet tomorrow always becomes today so maybe… :P**

**Oh btw you will want to read the entire phone call yes it's the pretty much the same but it will be worth the time not to skip over.**

**Disclaimer: I own all but Kya and _Danny Phantom_ characters **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Time Out! Time In!**

_That damn clock is so slow…_

Ami looked around the room there was only 10 kids in the "Time Out Room" a whole class time had passed by and Ami was as bored as ever.

_I wish that something interesting would happen…_

Within moments screams where heard outside and there was a crash as one of the walls of the room was blasted apart by a ghost. The ghost a white and black striped shirt and a whistle around his neck, he also had black pants on, he was known as Coach Doom. The other kids and teacher ran out of the room screaming Ami just stood and looked at the wall that was no longer there.

"FEAR ME AND MY VOLLY BALLS OF DOOM!" Yelled Coach Doom.

"Nani!…Why must everyone mock me…?" Ami's eyes flashed in anger as she walked over to the walked over to the hole.

"YOU!" Coach Doom pointed at Ami, "You're the one key to Dusk!"

…_what the…this ghost is crazy…more so then me!_

"How…me key…that's…You're crazy! GAH!"

Ami had become entangled in volleyball nets, "You are the key to draw out Dusk, and then I can have my revenge for what she did to me!"

Ami struggled in the net her but all that happened was that she got madder and as she did her eyes seemed to glow neon green. "Let…me…go!"

"Not if-!"

There was a bright light, it was coming from Ami and then the nets where blasted though. Ami gently floated to the ground in a fighting stance, her eyes where so bright now that they seemed to be lights.

"No one, I mean NO ONE captures me and gets away with it…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kya stretched and yawned as she sat up in her bed.

_What an odd dream of Ami being captured by Coach Doom…then fighting him…and having ghost powers…But since Coach Doom is floating in the middle of now where and Ami could have no power what so ever…soo there's no need to worry…_

Kya flopped back down on her bed and pillow and feel back asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coach Doom looked at Ami. "Perhaps…there is more to you then what meets the eyes…"

"SHUT UP!" One of the 'volley balls of doom' came straight at Coach Doom. Ami stood huffing and a little beat up, she watched as the volley ball hit the ghost in the lower jaw knocking him back some.

"This child…maybe Dusk didn't save her because she wanted to but because she feared her…" Mumbling to himself he was hit with more of his own volleyballs and then was caught in a stream that sucked him in to a thermos of some sort.

"Hmm…have to thank Dusk for teaching me that trick if I ever see her again…wait a moment…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_

"Hello, is Ami there?" Kya's voice was on the phone when Ami's mother answered.

"Why yes Kya-chan, let me go tell her, she will be happy you called." All was quite as Ami's mother walked the phone up to a sleeping Ami. The sound of her mother's foot steps made her eyes shoot open. Ami gawked at the phone that was held out to her.

"Hullo?" asked Ami.

"Hello Ami," said Kya.

"Kya?" asked Ami and suddenly, both of them squealed. Ami jumped up and down on her bed, not out of joy but because she was mad, her tone did not express the anger that was written on her face... "You haven't called me for so long! Do you know how worried I was!"

Ami's mother slowly back out of Ami's room, leaving her alone to talk to Kya.

"Ami, calm down. What do you expect when the first couple of days we didn't even have a phone and then we had to unpack?"

"In know, but I don't have my mind with me."

"I'm not your mind." There was a hint of annoyance in Kya's voice.

_I know what will make her cheer up!_

"It's best when it's jelly side down."

"But it's better when it's peanut butter."

"Hey! I found our theme song!" Ami grabbed a remote and blasted 'Peanutbutter Jelly Time' from her stereo system

"Oh no, not again,…If that song gets stuck in my head, I will seriously hurt you."

"I know…. So, how is it in Amity Park?"

"Same as back home, only you're not here. My parents are talking with another pair of ghost hunters and I just can't wait until they get home," said Kya, sarcasm lacing her voice.

Ami thought for a moment.

_I'm worried about her…_

"How's your sanity holding up?"

"I'm just as insane as ever and having just as much fun only I'm more subdued and slightly sadistic. I was thinking of tearing one jock to shreds today."

"Oooh, I wanna help!" She jumped up and down at the thought of jock beating up.

"Sorry, I think I'll let someone else handle him,"

_Bitch…she replaced me._

"Who?" A single tear ran down Ami's face. What if Kya had replaced Ami?

…_she is making friends fast…I should check in on her soon…_

"Never mind. So, have your parents thrown you into the loony bin yet?"

"I wouldn't be here if they did."

_Plus Kya knows that my parents wouldn't do that…they need my oddness in their lives to keep them happy._

"I know, but you could have escaped by knocking everyone out with your peanut butter and jelly sandwich shuriken,"

"True," Ami giggled to herself that this thought.

"Are you still an invisible outcast at school?"

_More like kid who cant keep out of trouble and is drawing to much attention to myself but just to be on the safe side and so you don't worry Kya I shall say…_

"Yep! I've been playing pranks but I keep getting caught."

"Probably because I'm not around. I'm the one that pulled them off and got us out of there before we were caught."

_Humph I was the one who made them and I kept us out of trouble with them to…I can pull of pranks if I wanted to…in fact I forgot to get that kid out of my locker…oops…_

"How did you do that anyway?"

"What can I say? I'm so good at stealth and I know the school so well, it's like I'm a ghost."

"You have to teach me one of these days."

_Meh! I was the one who taught her everything she knows almost…like how to fight and how to be evil and how to have a hella good time in life…_

"We'll see Ami. I should probably get going. I have guests," said Kya.

"Okay, just give me your phone number, address, and e-mail," Ami wrote these down as Kya told her, and then sniffed 'her allergies seemed to be acting up'.

…_shows how much she still cares about me…_

"Ami, don't cry. Come and visit alright?" asked Kya.

_Sure she will…I'm 100 sure that I will show up there before she even steps foot back here…_

"Okay," and with that Ami hung up the phone. She was a little confused now why exactly did Kya think she was crying?

Ami looked over at a dart board with Kya's picture on it, getting in a drawer she grabbed a few shuriken and then threw them at the picture, each made a loud contact noise as they hit. One of the shuriken landed right in the middle of her face and a few others close to the picture.

"Heh my aim has gotten better." Ami smiled and jumped under the covers of her bed and closed her eyes as she went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Earlier that Day_

"Hmm…have to thank Dusk for teaching me that trick if I ever see her again…wait a moment…"

Ami looked down at her feet the drawing of Kya and Dusk was there. Picking it up Ami inspected it.

…_Dusk and Kya they both look so much alike…and That creepy volleyball coach called me a key to dusk…which by the way makes no sense when you think about it because dusk, Dusk…the time of day the ghost…blah blah blah… but Dusk was always getting me out of ghost trouble like Kya got me out of trouble trouble…_

"GASP! I understand everything now!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did I ever mention how hard it is to write chapters to catch up to my friend when she has like so much already written out and I only just started this a few weeks ago?**

**Oh and heh sorry if this is still confusing to y'all I hope once I catch up to my friend it will start making a more sense.**

**Please review if you have the time or if you want to make me happy XD **


	5. Middle of Nowhere

**So did Ami figure it out? Well….read and find out.**

**Thanks for the Reviews, makes me want to write more XD**

**BTW sorry I skip around at times…**

**Disclaimer: I own all but Kya and _Danny Phantom_ characters, the song is Middle of Nowhere by ELLEGARDEN, and Only Ashes by Something Corporate**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Middle of Nowhere**

"I can't believe I didn't see it before…Dusk wants to be just like Kya! That's why she always saved me, she wanted to take me away from Kya so that I could be her best friend instead…Dusk is such a twisted person…ghost…thing…"

Ami reached down and picked up her drawing and pocketed it.

_Guess schools out now…_

Shoving her hands in her pockets Ami walked off, the rest of the Wendy High students had to well more that news casters where there and parents had rushed over to get their kids.

_I'm glad my parents know that ghosts aren't that big of a deal._

Ami felt a tap on her shoulder as she walked down the side walk, turning around she saw Blade.

"Blade, what are you doing here?"

"Dunno maybe I was worried when I heard Coach Doom was after you."

"Oh…you know he said something odd…Said I was a key or something like that…a Key to…"

"Dusk?"

"Yeah…doesn't make sense at all really." Ami shrugged and walked on, Blade just rolled his eyes.

"You're clueless you know."

"I know, life's more fun that way."

"Heh, your one of a kind Ami you truly are."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami looked over at a dart board with Kya's picture on it, getting in a drawer she grabbed a few shuriken and then threw them at the picture, each made a loud contact noise as they hit. One of the shuriken landed right in the middle of her face and a few others close to the picture.

"Heh my aim has gotten better." Ami smiled and jumped under the covers of her bed and closed her eyes as she went to sleep.

Her sleep only lasted till about midnight and then she tossed and turned.

"Damn… I hate these nightmares…ever since Kya left…" She sat up in bed and hugged her knees.

"I miss that girl…" Ami gave a low sigh and closed her eyes then got out of her bed and slipped into a pair of shorts and pulled a hoodie on. She strapped her electric guitar and its case to her back and grabbed her portable amp. Slipping into her boots she snuck out of her house into the night.

The streets where quiet, she liked it like this. Ami looked up at the moon it was bright, looking behind her she saw how large it made her shadow.

_At least I know that as long as there is light I won't be completely alone…_

She continued on her way till she came to a small park, it wasn't much a few trees a pound and some benches. She placed her amp on one of the benches and hooked up her guitar, and placed the strap over her head. She then tuned and kept the volume low and then started slowly strumming out some notes then joined the notes with a song.

"_Lessons once learned are so hard to forget though  
They are simply papering over the cracks  
You have been creating something I have never had before  
But can you deny that you're at middle of nowhere_

_Do you think about your dream when you are falling down  
I can help you smile bravely if you have something you really want  
Do you think about your dream when no one believes you  
I can help you spread your wings_

_Though you claim, though you claim you're not  
Anyone, anyone like me  
Are you scared, are you scared of me  
You're not crazy  
You're not unreal  
You're just complicated_

_Think about your situation  
Understand your refusal  
Disagreement, disappointment  
Disapproval, discontent  
Your conviction, your stubbornness  
Your emotion, your confusion  
I won't deny you  
I won't ignore you  
Do you hear me as I sing here_

_Do you think about your dream when you are falling down  
I can help you smile bravely if you have something you really want  
Do you think about your dream when no one believes you  
I can help you spread your wings_

_Though you claim, though you claim you're not  
Anyone, anyone like me  
Are you scared, are you scared of me  
You're not crazy  
You're not unreal  
You're just complicated_

_Think about your situation  
Understand your refusal  
Disagreement, disappointment  
Disapproval, discontent  
Your conviction, your stubbornness  
Your emotion, your confusion  
I won't deny you  
I won't ignore you  
Do you hear me as I sing here…"_

Her voice trailed off as she strummed the last note, and she sat down sighing.

"I still don't feel better and that normally makes me feel better…" Ami strummed with out any thought of what she was doing, just strumming to make noise. She paused and picked up the speed and added some distortion then started playing the main guitar part to Only Ashes.

"_Piece by piece and bit by bit  
I'll break this down for you real slow  
but I can't whisper all of this  
and I can't seem to let this go_

_So I'll watch the matches turn to ashes  
I'll watch the matches turn to ashes_

_I can tell as you turn  
I smell the sulfur so clear  
and fire's a beautiful sound  
and the wings that you burn  
turn to ashes, my dear  
and ashes just fall to the ground  
yeah, we're only ashes_

_Part by part and inch by inch  
you'll have your mile when it's through  
incinerate what's left of this  
and torch the part of me that's you_

_So I'll watch the matches turn to ashes_

_I can tell as you turn  
I smell the sulfur so clear  
and fire's a beautiful sound  
and the wings that you burn  
turn to ashes, my dear  
and ashes just fall to the ground  
yeah, we're only ashes_

_I can tell as you turn  
I smell the sulfur so clear  
and fire's a beautiful sound  
and the wings that you burn  
turn to ashes, my dear  
and ashes just fall to the ground  
yeah, we're only ashes…"_

The music faded and there was clapping.

"Very good little girl, now come with me…"

"I don't think so…"

"Why not? Don't you wish to see your good friend Kya again? Or maybe your friend Dusk?"

Ami stood up and looked at a tall pale blue male, a ghost "I don't have friends…"

"Ahh so you wish to lie? Why do you protect them with out reason?"

"How would you know I was lying sir, you don't even know who I am."

"Oh, I don't do I, Miss Ami Hikaru? You are more popular among all of us in the after life then you think…"

Ami was frozen. _Some how I think this is more then I want to think it is…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in the Ghost Zone two cloaked ghosts searched for the one known as Clockwork. He could help them, he was the master of time, and he could control the fate of the girl known as Ami Hikaru._

"She is a danger to the world Clockwork; she needs to be done away with."

"No, there's more to this girl then you think."

"Exactly why see needs to be destroyed."

"And throw everything that is currently happening and will happen out of its natural order? Killing Ami Hikaru will do to not just the human world but ours…"

"If you won't do anything about her Clockwork we will take matters into our own hands…"

"You are fools to think that she is someone you can handle and to think that she is a danger…"

The cloaked ghosts left and Clockwork turned to his clock that showed what would happen in time.

"They where foolish to send him thinking that he was going to be able to handle someone like her…or maybe he will be enough. I best find Blade and inform him."

_Meanwhile on the other side of the Ghost Zone_

"So Blade, what is it like being around her all the time?"

"Its just like being with you, Anil, but cleaner…" Blade said a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"But come on you're saying that being with a chosen one all the time is like being with a most stunning ghost such as my self?"

"Your right its not…she isn't full of herself."

"Blade, you might want to stop for a moment to come with me."

Blade spun around from where he was floating to see Clockwork there. "Clockwork! What are you…oh no…its started hasn't it? I thought you said there was more time…"

"And yet we all make mistakes…come."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Yawn- well…I got a project…well two to do I'll update ASAP! Te amo all.**

**Don't forget comment and share some love for the story -lack of caffeine in the system is bad- SO if you like comment please if you don't like –boo on you!- comment XD**

**Oh side note: Anil- Derived from Sanskrit _anila_ "air, wind". This was another name of Vayu, the Hindu god of the wind.**

**PS Sorry about the cliffhangers ;-; please don't hurt me**


End file.
